youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Grapeapplesauce
|username = UCtlVjgK6F4B_AmEdl7Qbjag |image = grapeappleblox.jpeg |style = Gaming |join date = June 29, 2017 |vids = 20 |update = |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Sean '''(born December 8, 1994 25), better known online as '''Grapeapplesauce, is a YouTube personality, who recently hit 1 million subscribers, is mostly known for playing video games such as Minecraft. He is also known for being a part of the YouTube Minecraft group The Cube. Description Grapeapplesauce is a Minecraft gameplay commentator. He is part of an SMP (Survival multiplayer server) called the Cube with lots of his Minecraft-related friends. He also contributes in a group event called The Cube UHC and has won three seasons: Season 7, Season 13 and Season 14, all of which had the mumble plugin. He is very good at PvP, winning against almost all the Cube members he has fought. He is known for his Hunger Games series and his skills with the fishing rod in Minecraft PvP. List of Cube members and friends of Grape: * Graser10 * Bayani (not in the Cube anymore) * HBomb94 * TYBZI * Huahwi * KermitPlaysMC (Quit YouTube and The Cube in August 2015 But Returned for cube season 20) * TheCampingRusher * StrauberryJam * Defek7 * PatClone * ThatOneTomahawk (not in the Cube anymore But Returned for cube season 20) * FollowKevn (not in the Cube anymore) * DulJuice (not in the Cube anymore) * DevonDoesGames * MrMitch361 * HeyImBee * MineplexOfficial (Parker_Games) * StacyPlays (not in the Cube anymore But Returned for cube season 20) * DfieldMark * Jwingwangwong * KiingTong * Poke * TofuuGaming * NoBoomGaming * Hyperdarkness * CreeperFarts (Ant) * Vasehh * PrivateFearless * OrangeSausage * EmOrSomething * Iifnatik * JackSucksAtLife * Doni Bobes * Technoblade Personal life He was born, and still lives in Cheyenne, Wyoming but grew up in Alaska. He used to have a tight schedule with his work at Dish TV, resulting him to upload videos infrequently. Now he has quit his job and is living off of YouTube as a full-time job. Servers FluxPVP Grape along with PrivateFearless and ShadowApples owns a Minecraft network that consists of game modes like Factions, Apple Survival, OP Skyblock, UHC, and Random UHC. Classic Skyblock has been announced to launch on Saturday, January 11th. Quotes * Hey, everyone, my name is Grapeapplesauce, and welcome back to another episode of (series name) * Holy smokes! * I can see the sun! (With CreeperFarts) * Minecraft! * Doy Doy! * Rod food! * This is a ''Minecraft ''(insert item name) * Like I give a heck! Trivia * His first death on the Cube SMP was caused by Graser10 in the PvP tournament, and in the second season, indirectly by StrauberryJam, when Grape was taking the leap of faith. Grape would have made the jump, but Straub(StrauberryJam) quickly placed a lapis lazuli block over the water source, causing Grape to die. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers